Día de San Valentin, by Francis
by Honey-Ve
Summary: El día preferido del pervertido nº1 de Europa. Y esta vez se lo dedicará a sus queridas naciones. "Ven, yo te ayudaré a conseguir a quien quieres"


Advertencias: No hay FrUK, pareciera que sí pero no.

07:40 hrs.

No es una muy buena hora para despertar que digamos. Y más aún para el francés. Si dormía poco, su cutis no descansaría lo suficiente como para lucir reluciente frente a los demás. Pero este era un día especial. Sí, 14 de febrero, día en que las parejas celebran su unión con regalos, besos; van a lujosos lugares y finalmente, cierran con broche de oro. Y eso es lo que más le complace en el gusto. Había descansado muy poco, con suerte logró dormirse unas cuatro horas antes. Eso de sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando sabes lo que te espera...Además tenía mucho trabajo que cumplir. Se levantó de un salto y fue directo a lavarse el rostro con agua fría, quizás así se le iba la cara de no-descansado. Tomó una ducha rápidamente -no había tiempo para baños de espuma ni nada- y se vistió con su típico traje azul y rojo. Fue a la cocina para agarrar lo primero que viera en el refrigerador –un trozo de rosado pastel- y se lo comió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para mancharse. Cogió una maleta que ya había preparado con anterioridad y salió de casa. _"Este año será para mis naciones. Hermano mayor les dará el mejor San Valentín de sus vidas"._

Iba camino hacia el edificio de la sala de conferencias. Aún siendo una fiesta como esa, era día hábil, debía "trabajar". Llegó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Se encerró en el baño y comenzó a revisar por duodécima vez el plan. Y así se le pasó el tiempo hasta que unos familiares ruidos inundaran el corredor. _"Oh, ya ha llegado la carnada"_. Y fue a ver. Se sentó junto al recién llegado y comenzó a hablarle

-Hola, Iván. Tengo una idea que podría interesarte.

-Da? Hola, Francis.

El aludido esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

-He notado que sientes ciertas "atracciones" por Yao. Es cierto eso?

-Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-estaba intrigado.

-Bueno, yo te puedo ayudar a concretar esos sentimientos. Solo ven conmigo…

Y la sala quedó vacía.

.::.

Con bandeja en mano, entró. Sí que le chocó el monumental ruido que había en el salón. Pero eso no le importó. Eso lograba distraer a sus víctimas. Caminó hacia la mesa, con la bandeja al frente.

-Iggi, quieres un poco de té?-se lo ofreció amablemente.

El inglés levantó la vista con incredulidad.

-Tú…siendo tan amable? No caeré en tu trampa-y movió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Vamos, Arthur. No estoy haciendo algo malo. Además hoy es un día especial. ¿Quieres té?- le acercaba la bandeja.

-No.

-Por favor, Iggi.

-No.

-S'il vous plait (*), Arthur!- y le acercaba la bandeja más y más.

-¡Ya bueno, está bien! Pero conste que, si no me apetece, te lo llevas.

-Lo que tú digas, Inglaterra- Colocó una taza con doradas decoraciones frente al inglés, y le sirvió el "inocente" líquido. Dejó la bandeja en una mesita alejada y volvió a su anterior sitio. En esos momentos, Arthur ya había degustado del té.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

El de verdes ojos no lo podía creer.

-Mmm…está…está delicioso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- la cara de ilusión no se la quitaba nadie.

-Sólo digamos que, una pizca de amour y uno que otro secreto francés.

Pero el inglés no le había puesto atención. Tragó el líquido de un viaje.

-Give me more.

Y el francés así hizo.

Después de unas cuantas porciones más de té, el ojiverde cayó en la situación.

-E-Espera, ¿acaso le pusiste alguna de tus cosas raras? Francis, ¡responde!

-Ya es muy tarde, Iggi-y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿QUÉ? Idiota, te mataré!- y se levantó para cumplir su promesa, lástima que fue interrumpido por algo. Quedó a medio camino.

-Arthur, ¿sucede algo?- Estados Unidos se preocupó.

-Sí, Arthur, ¿qué te pasa?- Francis le sacaba de quicio.

-Yo, yo…tengo que ir al baño- y voló como un halcón-.

-Permiso, creo que yo también iré- y el francés lo siguió. Mas Alfred no le dio importancia, así que continuó imponiendo sus egocéntricas opiniones a los integrantes, en los que, misteriosamente, Rusia no contaba.

"_Ese estúpido de Francis…nunca se puede confiar en él…¡Pero que tonto soy!" _Abrió la llave del lavamanos y comenzó a refregarse con jabón, si hubiera podido. Se sintió mareado, las cosas se veían borrosas. _"What the f…?" _Y se fue a negro.

.::.

Ya de regreso en la junta, el francés se sentó frente al puesto vacío del inglés.

-Y Arthur?-preguntó el norteamericano.

-Se sentía mal…creo que tomó mucho té y…no sé, quizás no está tan acostumbrado a aquel nivel de delicia.

-Aaaah…

"_Ya es la hora. Segundo paso del plan, ¡en marcha!"_

Se levantó de un salto del asiento y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Miren! ¡Un oso!- apuntaba frenéticamente hacia el final de la sala. Todos miraron asustados. Un "oso" había salido de detrás de las plantas.

-¡PANDAAA~!- el chino corrió hacia él.

-¡Alemania, tengo miedo!- Feliciano saltó hacia el rubio.

-¡No se asusten! Sólo es un panda-aru…-"_Y es mío ahora"._

El oso abrazaba fuertemente al oriental. Y, aprovechando la distracción de todos, Francia atrapó por la cintura al norteamericano y, con la mano libre le tapó la boca. Lo había **secuestrado**. Se fue con él hacia una sala oscura y bien alejada.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, F…?- sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó desmayado.

.::.

Al volver por el pasillo hacia el salón, se encontró con "aquel" panda, que llevaba en brazos a Yao. Le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. A lo lejos sintió la voz del chino.

-Oye, panda…¿por qué llevas bufanda-aru?

.::.

-¿Continuemos con la reunión?-preguntó Alemania.

Ahora sí que a eso se le podía llamar "reunión". Sin los chillones gritos de Amerika, los irónicos comentarios de Inglaterra y las amenazadoras miradas del ruso, el ambiente era agradable. Debatieron sobre calentamiento global y economía, hasta más o menos las dos de la tarde, cuando ya las había llegado la sensación de hambre.

-Bien, supongo que ya es hora de irnos- propuso Francia.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Creí que volverían-dijo Kiku.

-Quizás se fueron a dormir,ve~ Alemania, tengo hambre.

Entonces damos por concluida la reunión. Vamos, Italia- y el alemán se levantó, llevando a Italia del brazo.

-Adiós, niichan~

-Au revoir, mon petit.

_Y en la otra esquina de la mesa…_

-Grecia-san, despierte. Ya ha terminado su trabajo.

El griego se sentó derecho y retiró unos restos de saliva que humedecían su mentón.

-Oh, gracias, Kiku.

-¿Le acompaño a la salida?

-Si quieres- lentamente dejó el asiento, y fue a la salida junto al oriental.

Ya habiéndose retirado los dos de la habitación, y Japón cerrado la puerta, una fugaz sombra atacó a este último.

-Auch!- el asiático cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Grecia, al sentir el golpe, se alarmó por la seguridad de su amigo.

-Japón-san, ¿le ha ocurrido al…?-estupefacto, vio el espectáculo que se le ofrecía.

-Nada, sólo creí sentir algo. ¿Qué le pasa, Grecia-san?- se percató de la mirada que le dirigía el griego.

-Kiku, así que eres un gato?- el ojiverde comenzó a acercársele, cosa que asustó al oriental.

-¡¿Qué? No, yo…-no entendía nada. Atinó a tocarse la cabeza, la vista de su "compañero" se lo indicaba.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Yo no…!- claro, el francés, aprovechando de su falta de atención, tan rápido como una bala le había colocado unas orejas de gato, muy lindas, por cierto. El problema era que se las había pegado.

-Japón-neko, a mi me gustan mucho los gatos, mucho- acorraló al asiático frente a la puerta. No había forma de escapar.

-Heracles, no…- no logró sacar palabras, el griego ya hacia demostración de su atracción por los felinos, besándole el cuello.

-Te ves tan lindo de gato, Kiku-neko.

.::.

Un suave pero electrizante olor a flores inundaba el lugar. La iluminación era tenue, y un cálido color fucsia, combinado con la luz de las velas, hacían de aquella habitación un paraíso relajante. Pero no todos lograrían disfrutar en una situación así. Unos verdes ojos, miraban cada detalle. Estaba asustado. ¿Acaso era normal estar en un lugar así? ¿Y- Y que te hayan quitado la camisa? Y si se le suma el encontrarse atado junto a otra persona? _"¡¿Qué? ¿Atado? ¡¿Por qué estoy atado?_ _"_. Frente a su rostro, unos azules ojos se abrían paso entre la poca claridad.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!- al verse cara a cara, ninguno pudo contener el terror.

-¿Eh? ¿Arthur?

-¿Alfred?

-¡FRANCIIIIIIIIS!-gritaron al unísono.

-Ese idiota…

-Me duele la cabeza…creo que me golpeó.

-Y a mí quien sabe que diablos le echó al té. ¡Au!- el francés había atado muy bien las sogas, así se aseguraba de que no podrían separarse. Y dolía.

-¿Y-Y cómo salimos de esto?- Se miraron y comenzaron a forcejear de un lado a otro, hasta terminar uno encima del otro.

-No funciona…Oye! Si que estás pesado- el inglés se quejaba, como siempre.-Y si gritamos?- segundos después, la placentera atmósfera se había ido. La voz del ojiazul si que era ensordecedora-. Creo que no nos escuchan.

-Mmm, tengo una idea. Quizás pueda escurrirme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te muevas- el norteamericano intentaba zafar de las ataduras de un modo no muy conveniente: bajando. Su cuerpo hacía fricción con el de su compañero, cosa que provocaba en el inglés…

-¡Detente! ¡Alfred, para!- estaba en aprietos. Esas reacciones naturales no se podían controlar…o se le hacía muy difícil.

-¿Por qué? Podría funcionar-Alfred aún no comprendía, por suerte.

-¡No! ¡No va a funcionar! ¡Tus tontas ideas no funcionan! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota!- Arthur se descargó por todo el tiempo en el que no tuvo momento de hacerlo.

Amerika lo miró a los ojos y corrió la vista. Con un gran esfuerzo logró salírse de encima, para no serle un estorbo. Aquel comentario le llegó, y muy profundo.

Vale, Inglaterra si que se enfureció. Pero su antigua nación dominada no tenía culpa. No tenía la culpa de hacerle sentir cosas, "esas" cosas. Siempre lo había cuidado, desde pequeño, lo quería mucho. Lo amaba. Sin embargo, cuando tomó la firme decisión de alejarse, de ser independiente…le ha guardado rencor.

Reaccionó. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Le iba a pedir perdón…no aún no. "_No me atrevo_".

Se quedaron así, callados, por unos eternos diez minutos aproximadamente.

El inglés buscó la mirada de su "amigo". No la encontró, así que se dedicó a mirarle los labios.

-Te ves tan lindo sin lentes.

Estados Unidos había escuchado, pero no por eso se iba a dejar llevar por el alago.

-Alfred, yo…yo no quise decir eso. Alfred…perdóname…

Ahora sí dirigió sus azules ojos a los de Arthur.

-…perdóname, por favor. Es que desde aquella vez…no he podido superarlo.

10 segundos de silencio.

-Alfred…I…I love you- escondió la mirada, se enrojeció tanto como el color de la habitación.

El mencionado se sorprendió de aquella repentina declaración.

-A-Arthur?-anhelaba verlo a la cara.

Levantó la vista. Derramaba lágrimas, que salían desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Al encontrarse frente a frente, lentamente se acercaron uno a otro, hasta unirse en un dulce y esperado beso, intenso, liberando en él todos aquellos sentimientos que debieron guardar por años. El norteamericano separó sus labios de los del otro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado el inglés.

-Yo también te amo, aunque seas un idiota.

El "idiota" frunció el ceño, pero luego su expresión fue cambiada por una tierna sonrisa. Se lo merecía.

-Cállate y dame un beso, idiot.- y se convirtieron en uno solo, esta vez por mucho más tiempo.

.::.

-Alemania, ¡vamos al parque!

-¿No que tenías hambre? Vamos a casa.

-¡Vamos al parque! ¡Parque, parque –había comenzado con su jueguito de manos-, parque!

-_Sí, Alemania, vamos al parque._

-¿Eh?- ¿quién había dicho eso?

-_Sé que te gusta Italia._

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-se movía de un lado a otro en busca de aquella voz. Nadie. Sólo árboles y gente a unos veinte metros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alemania?- Italia lo miraba, extrañado.

-Nada, nada. Vamos al parque.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad; el parque se encontraba a unas cuadras. Feliciano hablaba en el camino, apuntaba cosas, reía y dejaba salir sus muletillas. Pero Ludwig no lograba ponerle atención. Seguía pensativo. _"Quizás fue mi imaginación. Nadie estaba tan cerca de mí como para poder escucharlo tan claramente". _Pronto el italiano lo atrajo a la realidad.

-Ve~¡El parque! Mira, allá hay asientos-y corrió hacia ellos, de la mano con Alemania.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar del ambiente. Aire fresco, sol radiante, gente comiendo helados…

-¿Helados? ¡Ya vengo, Alemania!- y el italiano desapareció.

-¿?-quedó solo, así que se dispuso a relajarse. Mas, otra vez "aquella" voz.

-_ Ludwig, sé que Feliciano te atrae. Se nota._

-¿Qué? ¡Otra vez! ¡Muéstrate!- se levantó del asiento, buscando inútilmente al emisor.

-_Calma, siéntate. Hago esto porque quiero que seas feliz. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por aquel italiano?_-el alemán comenzó a poner atención-. _Duermen juntos, prácticamente viven juntos, salen juntos. ¿Hay alguien más que sea así contigo?- _"Pues está Gilbert"- _Y no consideres a tu hermano, que ese es un idiota. Míralo, allí viene._

Y en efecto, Feliciano llegaba corriendo con un barquillo de helado en cada mano.

-¿_Acaso no es tierno? Él siempre te acompaña, te cuida- _"Eehm, no estoy muy seguro de eso"-_, te levanta el ánimo. ¿Significa eso algo para ti? Además…_

No continuó escuchando, pues a unos metros de Veneciano había una piedra que, probablemente lo haría tropezar.

-¡Cuidado, Italia!

-¿Eh? ¿Aleman…?- dicho y hecho, se tropezó. Los helados cayeron lejos, pero él se había salvado. El alemán era precavido. Lo atajó a momentos de darse un costalazo.

-Mis helados…

-No te preocupes, yo te compro otros.

-¡Gracias, Doitsu!-y lo abrazó.

-_Ves? El amor fluye por sus venas._

El rubio tragó saliva. Quizás la misteriosa voz tenía razón.

-¡Vamos a ver los chocolates de la tienda! ¡Se ven exquisitos!

-Está bien- primero compró los prometidos helados y fueron camino a la chocolatería.

Sin embargo, la voz no lo dejaba en paz. Quería convencerlo.

Y llegaron a la tienda. Feliciano se abalanzó al ventanal de la vitrina, pegándose a él como una lapa (*).

Ludwig quedó parado, allí, en medio de la calle. A su espalda habían una florería, un carrito con tarjetas de amor y otro con algodones dulces. Eso sin contar las innumerables parejas que disfrutaban de su día. No obstante, nunca se percató de la extraña presencia que había junto a él. Un hombre con gorro y una gran chaqueta le entregó una rosa.

-_Toma, regálasela. Sé que le gustará- _"Oh, es la misma voz, me es familiar".

-¿Quién es?-gritó, llamando la atención de muchos. Lástima que ya se había esfumado.

Italia, que ya encontró el aburrimiento frente a los dulces, se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? Que linda flor…¿es para mí?

Ups.

-Eeh…yo…yo-el sujeto, apareciendo nuevamente, lo empujó hacia el menor-. Ten, te la regalo.

-Oh, grazie, Alemania!- otra vez lo abrazó.

El alemán tragó saliva.

-Yo…Italia…ich liebe dich.

El referido levantó la vista, ingenuo.

-¿Qué? No entendí.

-Yo- _"Estúpido, háblale como se debe"-…_te amo, Italia.

-…-…-de verdad, Doitsu?

-Yo, Italia…s-mas el italiano le hizo callar, con un cálido beso. El rubio se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue, y se dejó llevar. Le correspondió, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo intensamente.

Unos toques en su brazo le hicieron abrir los ojos. El misterioso sujeto le guiñó uno de sus azules ojos y le mostró un pequeño micrófono, para después marcharse. "_¡Oh! Así que era ese pervertido…gracias, Francis_". Rompieron la magia del beso para tomar aire, y luego continuaron con otro…y muchos más.

.::.

18:45 hrs.

Cansado, el francés había concluido con su trabajo. Fue todo un éxito. Se estiró en un sillón y cerró los ojos. No alcanzó a estar así ni diez minutos cuando sonó el timbre. "_Mmm, ¿qué acaso uno no puede descansar de vez en cuando?_". Levantó su agotado cuerpo del asiento y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Mon petit? ¿Canadá?- se extrañó de aquella visita.

-H-Hola, Francis. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo te vas a quedar aquí afuera?- apenas entró el canadiense, cerró-. ¿Y a que se debe tu cálida presencia?- se sentó e invitó al pequeño a acomodarse junto a él.

-Bueno, yo…-se notaba el nerviosismo en el chico- yo me sentía tan solo en casa, que…que quise venir a verte…un rato.

El francés comprendió.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a la junta de hoy?- acercó su rostro al canadiense, intimidándolo.

-Yo, ¡yo sí fui! ¡Estuve en la esquina todo el tiempo! Vi todo lo que hacían, incluso estaba con Kumajirou…

-Oh, excusez moi (*), pero si quieres, puedo remediarlo.

Matt se asustó. De todas formas, ¿no era eso por lo que había ido?.

-Francis, yo…

- Mon garçon, eres tan lindo…- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, cada vez más cerca.

-F-Francia…

-Matthew, eres tan lindo, tan lindo- se arrojó sobre el cuerpo del menor y comenzó a entregarle un tanto de su amour.

.::.

_Y ya en la noche…_

-O-Oye, Alfred, ¿Cuándo no sacará Francis de aquí?- el inglés se preocupó, aún seguía atado.

-No sé, supongo que en un rato volverá…sí, tiene que volver.

Y con esperanzas de salir algún día, pasaron la noche.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**-S'il vous plait: Por favor, en francés.

-lapa: bichos shorísticos que se pegan y no se van nunca jamás xD.

-excusez moi: disculpe, en francés.

Waaaaa! Amé como me quedó el fanfic, fe todo improvisado. Se me ocurrió hoy cuando vi las noticias de almuerzo y mostraron como pasaban el día de San Valentín en otros países y elo(así se escribe?)aquí! Me duelen las manos por escribir tan rápido, antes que sean las 12. Gracias por leerlo, sí que se agradece.

*Aún me falta terminar el fanfic anterios, el de _Intento de vacaciones, by Francis. _Pero ya tengo la idea! Sólo me falta plasmarla al papel!

Los quiero~~


End file.
